


gold rush (I almost jump in)

by marasahana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, kindy angsty but nothing too serious, taylor swift's gold rush made me do this, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marasahana/pseuds/marasahana
Summary: And yet, he can't find himself pulling away from Jaemin. He was a moth attracted to a flame, Icarus flying too close to the sun. Renjun knows he isn't going to get anywhere, but he finds himself being pulled closer anyway.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	gold rush (I almost jump in)

Renjun was never fond of afternoon tea parties. Or any parties for that matter. They all display these saccharine smiles that all hide the grease and hidden frowns they really harbor. After all, royalty is politics: fake it 'till you make it. It was a battle of whoever loses their facade will suffer defeat. As the son of the King's advisor, Renjun knows the rules of the game all too well.

But he doesn't find this tea party a party: it was like a royal ball held in the afternoon sun. In the middle of the palace garden. Renjun internally curses at whoever planned at this event. Why would they make such a party where their guests would have to suffer? What a stupid idea.

But it seems like he was the only one who thought of it that way, if the amount of people in the garden right now were to speak for themselves. People dressed somewhere the boundary between fancy and summer clothing lie. People around his age were sporting the best attires and wearing their best perfumes. After all, they were here on a mission, only one thing in mind. Which is why, Renjun thinks, they can endure the afternoon heat if they would come out successful: impress the royal prince. Renjun sees a couple of them huddling where the crown prince was, as they wait for their turn to recite how worthy (they think) they are of being the prince's partner, albeit in the most subtle manner (or again, so they think).

It wasn't really a secret that majority of the guests around his age in this party only came for the prince. After all, the prince was at a suitable age to find a partner worthy to stand next to him, someone who could possibly run the kingdom and give all of his heart.

* * *

_Hands intertwined with each other as they walk past the fields of roses, and daffodils, and peonies, the summer breeze passing by quite too strongly as Renjun tries to compose himself and shield from the force. Once the wind passes by, he sees Jaemin staring at him, eyes full of love as the prince places his lips on Renjun's._

_"Why are you so cute, my love?"_

* * *

Renjun stares at the prince who was now busy entertaining the crowd in front of him, his blonde hair shining as they seem to dance in pair with the afternoon sun.

It didn't help that behind all the royalty plastered upon his name, prince Jaemin is already an admirable being.

The way his beauty was something to be admired, fitting to be put in a painting and plastered in the palace walls: there was no other way Renjun could envision it. Jaemin holds that million dollar smile enough for his admirers to feel that heart-skipping sappy shit in their chests. He makes everything in the room seem brighter once he steps in. Renjun finds it astonishingly amazing.

* * *

_Renjun was talking animatedly about how his lessons with his father today were very interesting as they tackle the kingdom's history, his hands moving abstract shapes in the air as the couple walks down the palace halls. All of a sudden, he hears Jaemin chuckle beside him breaking him away from his story. Renjun cocks his head to the side. "What's so funny?" He asks._

_The prince could only shake his head in amusement. "Nothing. I just love you."_

* * *

Why does Jaemin have to be so kind as well? The way he tries his best to make everyone in this place feel like they were the most important person in this world, give him all the best of his attention, and probably share a genuine piece of his mind. If he were an asshole prince instead of being the gentleman that he is, everything would be a lot more easier, Renjun thinks.

Renjun hates parties. And yet, he hates these types of parties the most. The parties where he is slapped by the reality that no, he isn't alone in seeing all these possible futures with Jaemin wishing they would somehow come true and that his chances of actually having the prince as someone he can spend his lifetime with is down to zero.

* * *

_Renjun finds himself trapped between a bookshelf and Jaemin's body. It was the time of the day for the prince to study but once he finds Renjun lurking in the palace's library, he pulls his lover in between the shelves without warning. Jaemin kisses Renjun on the forehead, then on his nose, then his lips, his chin, his jaw, then eventually in an area of his neck. "Jaemin..." Renjun whispers._

_Jaemin pulls away and stares intently at Renjun before pulling the other in a tight hug, the prince's head resting on the other's. "I know we've seen each other yesterday, but I already miss you." Renjun can only laugh._

* * *

It lingers a bitter taste in the tips of his tongue. Renjun hates it. He hates how he has to feel like there are sparks in their eyes when their stares catch each other in a millisecond. He hates how he has to feel like his heart was racing kilometers per minute when they were just simply passing by. He hates how his head runs a million scenes of the possibility of a love story when simply, the prince was simply around his social circle.

Renjun hates how he has to feel like loving prince Jaemin was like an electrifying experience that would send shivers unto your spine as feelings of excitement rise in your gut and swirl in your stomach. Furthermore, he hates that he isn't the only one feeling this way.

It feels like a game, and just that thought sends Renjun into an anger overdrive. Love isn't supposed to be a game. The push and pull, the bet played with destiny of making the chances of a love story be written, Renjun knows this is part of attraction. He just hates how he can succumb to calling it love. He hates how people can succumb to calling it love. Renjun hates everything about it and more.

And yet, he can't find himself pulling away from Jaemin. He was a moth attracted to a flame, Icarus flying too close to the sun. Renjun knows he isn't going to get anywhere, but he finds himself being pulled closer anyway.

* * *

_Renjun feels the staring too much. Maybe it wasn't just him all along. Maybe the tension he felt, the prince felt as well. He looks like he is trying not to overthink about it when all of a sudden the prince breaks away from the crowd, his steps leading to where Renjun is._

_Jaemin flashes him his signature smile. "Hello. You seem lo-_

* * *

Renjun snaps out of his reverie. He needs to stop this. It will only hurt more if he stays for too long. The ugly taste of jealousy and illogical spite will linger for a while once he escapes the scene but it's for the best.

He moves his feet as he strides away from the center of the palace garden and heads to the other areas of the palace, with the hopes to clear his mind. And yet only a few steps later does he feel a tug in his wrist from behind. Renjun turns around.

It was prince Jaemin.

His eyes sparkling a thousand emotions Renjun couldn't decipher. He doesn't try further.

Renjun gently tugs his hands from Jaemin's as he greets the royalty with a formal bow.

"Your Royal Highness."

"Where are you going, Renjun?"

Renjun admits to himself the shock of the question but he doesn't find himself the cold feet to think too much about it. Instead, Renjun surprisingly feels calm.

"I was just going for a walk in the palace grounds."

"Can I join you?"

Renjun catches a glance at the prince in front of him, despite knowing royal protocols instruct otherwise. He has imagined scenes like this to turn time into slow motion, make everything fade in the background but they don't. Instead, Renjun feels everything. From the conversations of the crowd from quite a distance, to the way the sun has continued to make Jaemin's eyes and hair sparkle as if they were a glimmering scene from a romance film. And yet, there's nothing overwhelming about it.

Renjuns suck in a breath.

"Yes."

Prince Jaemin smiles and raises his hand in front of Renjun, as if asking for the Royal Advisor's son to take his hand.

"Do you mind?"

Renjun doesn't feel the sparks.

He doesn't feel his heart beat racing nor his head running a million scenes.

Renjun holds his hand.

All he feels is warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> taylor swift's gold rush "takes place inside a single daydream where you get lost in thought for a minute and then snap out of it", which roughly explains what is happening with renjun here. that's all there is, really. 
> 
> thanks for dropping by :)
> 
> twt: marasahana  
> cc: stepintothesun


End file.
